Why Did I Help Her?
by disposableheros
Summary: I found her in a dark alleyway about to lose her innocence and something just came alive inside me, but why?


My name is Takato Matsuki and this is the story of how helping an innocent girl would turn my life upside down.

* * *

"Hey Takato, catch!" Henry yelled as he threw the ball to his best friend on the opposite side of the street.

"Watch it Henry, that nearly hit me in the face." Takato cried back as he threw back the ball.

"Hey Takato, I'm getting bored, I gonna head home." Henry said as he turned and walked off.

"Ok Henry, see ya in school tomorrow." Takato waved to Henry as he walked away. "I'm bored, tell you what I'll go for a walk." Takato announced to no-one in particular.

* * *

Takato had walked barely a hundred feet when he heard a piercing voice scream.

"What the hell was that?" He thought and before he knew it his feet were running in the direction of the noise.

In the fourteen years on this earth Takato Matsuki had never seen a sight that made feel as sick and furious as the one before him, four grown and very drunk men and curled up at there feet one petite, bruised and very scared redhead.

"Come on baby, we said we'll pay ya for it." The one man slurred.

"Come on doll, don't be so cold." Another said reaching for the girls skirt.

"Touch her and your dead." Takato growled to the gang.

"Oh yeah and what are you gonna do pipsqueak?" The largest questioned.

"I'll cut your fucking face off you fat bastard." Takato threatened, settling into a fighting stance.

"Oh pipsqueak thinks he a toughie, I'm gonna enjoy crushing you." The leader said, stepping forward.

"Bring it on asshole." Takato muttered, bringing up his fists.

"Alright then." The gang leader said, throwing a pathetic left hook which was easily avoided and in return Takato gave him a vicious right hook which broke ribs and sent the man flailing to the floor, knocking him out.

"Oh shit, run!" One of the three remaining said and with that all three disappeared into the night.

* * *

The girl awoke with a start, clutching the thick cream blanket as tight as she could.

"Hey your finally awake, feeling better?" Takato questioned looking over from the attached bathroom.

"Who the hell are you, were the hell am I, what the hell happened?" She questioned, looking around Takato's bedroom frantically.

"Whoa, calm down, I'll start from the beginning, I'm Takato, your in my bedroom, I found you being attacked by four guys on the street last night and I saved you, does that cover everything?" He asked.

"Uh-huh." She nodded, looking confused.

"Its ok, your safe here, my parents are out of town on holiday, so if you want you can stay here until they get back, that ok?"

"Yes, thank you." She replied still looking disorientated.

"Here, I washed your clothes from last night." Takato offered her a white plastic bag filled with her clothes.

"Thank you." She said, accepting the bag.

"Now is there anything specific you want?"

"Excuse me?" The girl asked.

"I'm making breakfast, anything in particular you like?"

"Oh just some toast please." She replied as her stomach groaned.

"Ok will do, if you need anything else I'll be down stairs." He said as he walked out of the room.

"What a nice boy." She said to the air then turned bright red as she noticed that apart from the blanket she had been naked for the whole exchange.

"Hey hurry up, your breakfast's going cold." Takato yelled from downstairs.

"Coming." She yelled in response quickly getting changed

* * *

Takato had just sat down to eat when she came down the stairs.

"Wow." Takato said, taking in her full form "Your beautiful."

"Oh please." She shrugged "I look terrible."

"So," Takato asked around a mouthful of food "What's your name?"

"I'm Rika, Rika Nonaka." She said looking ashamed.

"Nonaka, as in Miya Nonaka, the porn star?" Takato asked.

"Yeah, but I'm nothing like my mom." Rika said defensively.

"Whoa, I never said you were." Takato said, backing off the subject. "So Rika, where are you gonna go?" He asked, finishing his breakfast.

"I dunno, I can't go home, my dad's staying with us and he hates me." Rika said poking at her food with a fork.

"Why does he hate you?" Takato inquired.

"Ah, it's a long story, basically I caught him having an affair with our next door neighbour, mom divorced him and became a porn star to get back at him, so now whenever he comes over I always get kicked out, tell you what I'm not hungry." Rika said, pushing the plate away.

"Wow and I thought I had it rough, well your more than welcome to stay here for as long as you need."

"Gee, thanks Takato, you know you're the first boy who's ever treated my nicely not just to get in bed with me." Rika smiled at him.

"Yeah well, if there's someone in need why not help 'em?" He said, smirking.

"Wow, you sounded like a real nerd just then." Rika said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah I know." Takato said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly "Yeah well I got to get to school, are you gonna be ok here by yourself?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Rika replied, looking around the kitchen.

"Ok well I gotta go, oh and I'm going over Henry's after school but I'll come home to check on you ok?"

"Yeah sure." She replied, once again looking around.

"Ok, bye." Takato waved, heading for the door.

* * *

so, what do you think?  
please r&r and be nice, this is my first story


End file.
